loop 62
by litra
Summary: Ted Kord managed to find a way around getting shot. He's still alive. The problem is, he's stuck in a time loop with no way out and no one knows it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ted or anything DC related. This is just for fun.

Summery: Ted Kord managed to find a way around getting shot. He's still alive. The problem is, he's stuck in a time loop with no way out and no one knows it.

* * *

><p><p>

It's been 11 days now. 4 hours, 22 minuets, 36 seconds in a time loop 62 times. Eleven point three something days. I think I'm stuck. Every possibility I've come up with has either been a dead end or would take too long. I can't get out. Everything reset's when the four and a half hours are up, everything except me. I'm starting to wonder If I really exist anymore. What if all of this is just some kind of echo in the system? 62 times, I think it was 62 times. The start was a little fuzzy. Stress, or maybe residual brain damage, or shock. Then I might have slept through a reset, maybe even two, or more. I didn't even start counting them until the 8th time. I think it was the 8th time, 9th? I shouldn't second guess myself. I know if I start doubting myself I'll end up going crazy. It's not like I've never been holed up in the lab for before. Think the record is 19 days straight, back when I redid the bug after it crashed.

After Booster drove it into that building.

I was living off instant noodles and coffee back then. I don't think I need to eat anymore. I'm 80% sure it's just the loop, but then again system ghosts probably don't need to eat. I think the loop stopped my body clock. My whole biology, frozen. It's probably a good thing. I've always kept bottled water in the cave but all the food I can find are a few energy bars and a box of microwave popcorn.

I can't get out either. I'm trapped in the cave. When I teleported in the whole place was locked down and the time loop must have started almost immediately.

Everything closed stays closed, I've tried everything. From cupboards to the front door, the time loop keeps it all locked up tight. I've managed to get into some of my sealed bottles but only by breaking them and then they reset with the loop so I'm not sure where they stand. I can't break the cabinets. Anything open on the other hand can be moved freely. I swear, this whole thing makes no sense.

None At All.

It's the aliens.

No, It's probably time travelers since there's the whole time loop thing.

But then why? I haven't pissed off any time travelers recently. Then again this is time travel it might have been something from a long time ago. Hell, it might be something I haven't even done yet. But if that's the case the I would have to eventually get out of here in order to do whatever it is I haven't done yet.

God I hate time travel.

Ironic since my best friend is from the future. I probably know more about time travel then anyone else without a time bubble. Booster is not a quiet drunk. Not that it's helping me now.

Obviously the computers still work too, though I'm not sure why. I can power everything up, I just can't get a signal in or out. The network within the cave still works. Not that that helps me much. Everything gets reset after four and a half hours and I lose everything. I tried writing things down as well but my hopes were never high. Then I tried memorizing everything and I thought that was working, but, I'm not that good. Batman could probably do it. He'd probably be out of here already.

But not me...

You know I've never thought of myself as less them him or anything. Just because I fool around instead of lurking and scowling.

And in the end no one pays attention to me even though I have degrees in Engineering and Chem and Physics. Even though I actually run a major corporation rather then just playing around when i'm not in uniform. You'd think Bruce would get more grief from the hero community for his playboy act. Then again he has one of the best kept secret identities. The point is I've never thought of myself as less then him.

And now I'm dead.

Well not dead dead, hopefully. But I did have my brains blown out all over the wall.

And now i'm stuck in a time loop and no one knows i'm still alive, not even my time traveling best bud.

He did come back and try to save me at least. If this is somehow his fault I swear I will never let him hear the end of it. He tries to save me and the whole world ends up getting taken over. I suppose that says something, not sure what.

I manage to figure out a way around it by teleporting myself out after I get shot, and using an old blueprint to put all my molecules back in the right places. Which is of course, pure brilliance. Considering I had barely a few hours to set everything up and make sure the timeline wasn't crushed in the process, someone should be giving me a medal. But NO, all the safeguards I set up turn on me and I end up like this.

I'm running out of time; just passed the 4 hour mark.

I really hate time travel. Right, I said that already.

At lest I got an epic death. And then when I get out of this I'll have an awesome comeback. If I get out of this. If I don't go crazy. Hell why am I worried. I've faced down super-villains and the end of the world and walked away. I fought Doomsday and walked away. Well, after I woke up from the coma, but that guy put down Superman so it counts, damn it! I fight beside people who have super strength and invincibility and power rings that can create anything they can think up, and I hold my own. With nothing but my smarts and my inventions I Hold My Own.

I'm Ted "Blue Beetle" Kord damn it!

I will get out of this.

I'm smart enough to figure this out. I've survived being turned into a chipmunk and eaten by a crazy space chick, I'll survive this.

Can you hear me world, I'm Not Done Yet!

* * *

><p><p>

Ted leaned back in his chair. The clock to his right counted down the seconds. 4 hours 22 minutes and 32 seconds 33, 34, 35, 36. His screen went black. Machines all around the lab turned off, shutting themselves down as if they'd been that way for hours. The main overhead lights went out leaving only the soft red bace lighting illuminating the room. The clock blinked, shutting off and moving two feet to the reached over and grabbed it. Pulling at the cord that was no longer plugged in. in one practiced move he reached under the desk and slid it into the empty socket. The clock blinked on and started again from midnight. Ted turned on the computer and opened a new document. He named it loop 63 and began to type.

* * *

><p><p>

My name is Ted Kord. I am the Blue Beetle. I am Alive.

* * *

><p><p>

Authors Note:

ok, this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. I had some extra time and decided to write it out. I might continue this if there's interest but for now it's a one shot. Hope you all like. :)


End file.
